Nobody
by ammstar11
Summary: Will has just lost his brother in a horrible accident and his family has decided to move and start a new life away from all of the painful memories, but things aren't going well at home and Will is trying to find some way to escape his grief. He goes to school and feels a strange connection to a boy that he bumps into, as if something they have in common is pulling them together.
1. Chapter 1 Fresh start

Nobody

High school mortal AU: Will has just lost his brother in a horrible accident and his family has decided to move and start a new life away from all of the painful memories, but things aren't going well at home and Will is trying to find some way to escape his grief. He goes to school and feels a strange connection to a boy that he bumps into, as if something they have in common is pulling them together. When his new friends tell him about the boy he only feels surer of that connection and plans to see where it will take them. Upon over hearing a couple of students picking on Nico, the boy he can't stop thinking about, Will does something impulsive and somehow lands himself a date.

 **This one is going to be pretty angsty but don't you guys worry I know the difference between Angst and Tragedy so this will not end with death, so if the Angst part has you worried I hope that clears it up for you. Also there will be no mentions of suicide or cutting in this because I have had WAY TOO MUCH personal experience with those subjects and would like to avoid them as best I can. There is going to be a lot of hurt in this but I hope to make up for that with plenty of comfort** **later on because I know that Life sucks and Life is hard but that doesn't stop me from wanting to make it happy any way that I can so I make sure to have all of my stories end with a happy ending no matter what.**

 **Chapter 1 Fresh start**

Will hated having to start at a new school but knew he didn't have a choice in the matter, he only hoped he'd be able to make friends there. Things had been hard at home lately and the whole family had agreed that it would be for the best if they just started fresh somewhere new while they worked through things. Will wanted to laugh though there was no humor in it, he didn't think that there was anything that could be done to fix this mess; some things just couldn't be fixed no matter how much you wished otherwise.

Will looked at the main doors to the building he was going to be spending a lot of his time in, there was nothing really special about it but he supposed that was just fine so he walked in and headed towards the office where he was to pick up his schedule for his classes.

The halls where filled with students standing by lockers and talking, or walking with friends. At least the atmosphere wasn't heavy like it was at home; maybe school would be something that he would look forward to after all.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone while walking around lost in his own head. The person he had bumped into fell to the ground and Will hurried to help them up.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you. Are you okay?" Will held his hand out and the boy he had knocked over looked at him questioningly before he finally accepted Will's help and Will pulled him to his feet.

"Again I am so sorry about that, I'm new, and don't really know where I'm going. Could you um tell me the way to the office?" Will was kind of flustered because the guy that he had literally just run into was drop dead gorgeous and he felt like a total idiot for not shutting up but couldn't stop the word vomit that he was spewing.

The guy was covered from head to toe in black or grey and he had such deep dark eyes that Will couldn't help staring.

"It's down there." was all he got as a response, at least the guy hadn't insulted him or yelled at him for not paying attention to where he was going and running into him but Will was a little disappointed that he didn't say more.

"I'm Will by the way, nice to meet you." He held his hand out to him again. "And you are?"

But the guy just stared at his hand like some weird enigma and started walking away. "Nobody." And then he was gone.

Will wasn't sure why but he had felt a sense of pain around that guy, something similar to what he knew. Maybe he was just reading too much into the whole dark clothes, moody teen thing but he wondered if maybe they had something in common with each other though they didn't even know the other. He shook those thoughts off.

 _You're just trying to find someone else who knows what you're going through, it's a part of grieving to want to know that others know what it's like. Stop assuming everyone's hurting the way you are, it only leads to more pain._

He found the office and got his schedule, as well as set a meeting to talk with the school councillor later. He then headed to his first class and talked to his new teacher, he seemed nice enough so at least he wouldn't hate his first class of the day.

When class ended Will gathered up his things and was about to head out to find his locker when someone came over and started talking to him.

"Hey, your name's Will, right?" it was a girl with green eyes and brown hair with purple streaks in it.

"Yeah that's me." Will said kind of confused as to why she was talking to him.

"My name's Lou Ellen, but you can call me Lou; this here is my friend Cecil. We thought that since you're new and all we should show you around."

Well that was nice, he did have some trouble finding his way around and had no idea where his next class was. "Uh sure, do either of you know where the science classes are? I have Bio next and I need to find my locker which they told me was close to my next class." Having transferred in partway through the semester he had been assigned a random available locker that wasn't near his homeroom but luckily was still close at least one of his classes.

"Sure no problem, I have Chemistry next so I'll show you the way." Lou smiled and the three of them headed out of the class together. "So what brings you here in the middle of the semester like this?" Lou asked as they walked.

"Yeah, it's like something out of an anime or something." Cecil laughed and Lou elbowed him in the ribs "Ow, hey don't get violent there woman." he said as he rubbed the now sore spot.

Will just laughed. "My family just needed a new start so we moved here, nothing to exciting. At least I hope I don't go home and find out that I'm going to be some crime fighting teen hero or turn on my computer and end up in some alternate universe."

Cecil just smiled cheekily at Lou as if to say _See? He gets it._

"Well at least we know that we'll get along just fine. Though if that does happen and you need an alibi then we've got you covered." Lou said and Will was happy that he had made friends so soon and that they would understand his interests and play along with anything to do with them.

They said goodbye to Cecil as he headed off to math class after they found Will's locker and he had promised to meet up with them at lunch.

Will got to his class and sat down in an empty seat and started flipping through his textbook to find the page that was written on the bored when he accidentally knocked his pen off of his desk and when he reached down to get it someone had already picked it up and was holding it out to him. "Oh thanks." he said as he took it and sat back in his seat.

"You're kind of clumsy aren't you?" asked a familiar voice and Will's eyes snapped back to the person seated next to him and the words died in his throat.

 _It's him again!_ Will's heart thumped in his chest but before he could manage a reply the teacher called for everyone's attention and Will kind of spaced out as the teacher did role call but managed to respond when he reached his name.

…

Will met back up with Lou and Cecil in front of his locker at lunch and as they were making plans to sit outside while the weather was still good Will looked over and saw a familiar face.

The guy from earlier was standing at a locker across the hall and over a few from Will's and he felt his heartrate increase slightly as he continued looking, Lou noticed that his attention was elsewhere and asked what was up.

"Who's that?" Will asked as he continued looking at the dark haired guy as he finished pulling books from his locker.

"That's Nico di Angelo, people think he's a Goth or emo but I'm pretty sure that he's stuck in perpetual mourning after his sister died." Lou said, she didn't sound judgemental or anything, but her voice did hold some emotion Will couldn't quite place but did recognize.

"When was that?" Maybe that was what had caused the feeling of pain he had thought he'd picked up from Nico earlier.

"Four, maybe five years ago now? I can't imagine what it would be like to lose someone close to you like that." Lou's voice was more remorseful now, but Will was glad that he didn't pick up on any hit of pity in it.

He hated pity.

"I can." He hadn't meant for the words to come out but though he had said them quietly his new friends were standing close enough to hear him.

"Huh?" they both looked at him curiously now so he didn't see any reason to hold back now that he had brought it up.

"I lost my older brother a couple of months back; it's not really something you can get over. Especially if it's someone you were really close too."

Lou and Cecil both looked at each other not really sure what to say to that until Cecil spoke up.

"Never really thought about it like that."

Will felt bad about bringing the mood down to such a depressing level so he put on a bright smile and changed the subject as best he could. "Enough about that for now, where's the best spot to eat lunch around here?" he was happy when his new friends accepted the change of subject and led the way outside to a shaded area with picnic tables where they could sit and talk about the latest episode of their favorite anime together.

 **I just really needed to get this idea out of my head, I shall continue working on all stories as the ideas come to me so don't worry. I sit here everyday with each one open and try to add more to each of them.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 I must be crazy but here's

**Chapter 2 I must be crazy but here's my number**

It had been a week now and Will had adjusted to his new life and had made some good friends like Lou and Cecil that made him feel better about having to start a new life here. He had adjusted to his new schedule as well and had no trouble catching up with the rest of his class in different subjects, and he felt comfortable while he was at school.

He just wished that home could be the same, his parents were so distant these days and putting so much time into work that they may as well not even be home at all, he had taken to staying up late texting Lou and Cecil just to feel like he wasn't alone.

Will was a little disappointed that it was already Friday but he was so thankful that Cecil had invited him to come and stay the night over at his place after school.

Will walked with Lou to the science hall and entered his Bio class which he always looked forward to, not just because he loved the subject or was studying to become a doctor, but also because the class had assigned seating and that meant that every day he sat next to Nico di Angelo a.k.a. Will's biggest crush ever.

Will had been drawn to Nico ever since they had literally run into each other on Will's first day, he only wanted to get to know him more when his friends had told him that Nico had also lost a sibling tragically, Will couldn't help wondering if maybe he and Nico would be able to understand each other's pain.

Today Nico was already sitting in his seat but he was talking to someone, an older girl maybe a senior? She was tall and had long dark hair tied into a braid that hung over her shoulder and she and Nico seemed close.

While Will was wondering who she might be the bell rang and she left the room as the teacher came in and started taking roll call. Will glanced over at Nico and felt his face heat up when he saw Nico looking back at him.

"What?"

Will was embarrassed that he had been caught staring again. "I uh um, who was that? She's not in our class." Will didn't know why he was asking since it really wasn't any of his business but he'd be lying if he said he was at least a little curious about her and her relationship with Nico whatever it might be, after all Will had only ever seen Nico alone until then.

"Nobody, better open your text book now or the teacher's going to yell at you." And with that they turned away from each other and focused again on class.

…

Will has Gym just before lunch and he's looking forward to it, since coming to this school he had gotten to know a lot of the staff and he had to admit that his Gym teacher Coach Hedge was one of his favorites, he always acted so tough and cranky but he was a good man and loved to talk about his family with anyone willing to listen. He also mentored Will and helped him with things like first aid advice or things related to health both physical and mental/emotional and Will was glad that he had someone like the Coach there for him.

When the bell that signaled the end of class and the beginning of lunch sounded Will hung back and stayed to talk with the Coach in his office where they could speak privately for which Will was very grateful.

"So have you thought it over?" Coach Hedge asked him referring the conversation they had had the day before during the time before class. "Yeah I talked it over with my parents and they agreed and I have the forms right here." He pulled out some sheets of paper from his bag and handed them over to the coach who took them and read them over to see that everything was there.

"Alright, Sunday morning at 9:30, I'll see you there."

Will said his thanks and then headed out to meet up with his friends for lunch like he had promised.

…

Will and his friends Lou and Cecil had decided to head outside again and enjoy their lunches in the shade of some trees in the schoolyard since the weather was good again today, as they walked Will glanced over when he saw a familiar figure dressed in black also outside for lunch and all of Will's focus was redirected to him.

…

Nico was sitting by himself just minding his own business when a couple of guys came by and started harassing him.

"Hey loser, how come you're sitting by yourself out here?" One asked.

But Nico just ignored him and went back to working on an assignment he had yet to finish.

Of course the jerks harassing him hated it when he did that so they just persisted. "I bet you're all alone because no one likes you. Nobody will ever like you, you're such a freak."

The other idiot laughed and joined in. "Yeah there's nobody out there that could ever go for a loser like you."

…

Will over hears them and has had enough so he goes over and he knows that he must be completely out of his mind to do this but he deliberately flirts with Nico. "Hey, how's it going?"

Nico and the other two as well as Lou Ellen and Cecil look at Will like he's some sort of mutant or alien or something but he's already started this so he goes with it, even if he does seem crazy it still felt good to talk to Nico, said boy wasn't really sure how to react it seemed.

"Uh hi Will, did you need help with the assignment or something?"

Will smiled because now he had something to work with so he went along with it. "Yeah I was thinking maybe we could get together to talk about it this weekend sometime, and maybe after a study date I could take you to dinner or something." He hoped to God that the false confidence he was putting on would work, thank God for drama class and acting skills because he was so freaking out inside right now.

Everyone present seemed to be stupefied by that last part, it seemed that nobody had seen that coming at all and Will felt so relieved when Nico finally seemed to snap out of it and answer him.

"Um I uh sure." His eyes were so wide from the shock of what had just happened but Will thought he looked really cute like that.

"Great! I'll give you my number then, so that you call or text me when you feel like meeting up." He put on one more smile because there was just no holding back how ecstatic he felt right now, really it was a surprize to him that he wasn't already jumping up and down and cheering.

And finally when the jerks that had been harassing Nico finally stopped gaping like fish out of water they looked at Will. "Just who the hell are you?!"

Will just smirks at them and winks at Nico. "Nobody." And with a cheeky grin he writes his name and number on Nico's hand before leaving to join his friends.

Once they are away and Will is sure that those jerks have officially stormed off now that their fun had been ruined he looked back at his friends who clearly wanted answers because at the same time they both looked at him and practically shouted at once. "What the hell was that?!"

Will felt really embarrassed but at the same time he was so happy that nothing else really mattered right now. "Well I heard them bothering him like that and I really hate bullies so I thought I'd do something about it?" he ended off on a question because really he was still wondering about it himself.

"Who the hell are you? Steve Rogers? Okay Cap, let me be the next to ask _What the Hell?!"_ Cecil asked again apparently not satisfied with that answer.

Will sat down in the spot that they had picked out and glanced once more over at Nico, and realised that he had been looking at him as well, they both looked away again feeling embarrassed for being caught staring.

Will ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Well technically he was the first person I met and sort of talked to when I first got here, and he's really cute and after what you guys said about him I thought we might be able to understand each other,"

Lou and Cecil both knew that he was referring to the fact that they had both lost a sibling that they were close to.

"and I didn't like what those guys were saying to him so I wanted to prove them wrong and homework seemed like a good excuse?" he looked up to see both of them staring at him like he had just stepped out of a portal or something.

"So wait, You-" Cecil pointed at Will, "Mr. Sunshine, happiness and comic book trivia, like-" he pointed over at Nico, "Mr. Doom and Gloom what the hell is a smile, guy?"

Before he could repeat himself once again Lou clamped a hand over his mouth and smiled at Will. "I think he likes you too, good luck on your date and tell me all about it on Monday okay?" she removed her hand and Cecil nodded.

"Yeah same from me, but don't think we're done talking about this, you're still coming over after school today."

Will laughed at his friend but agreed anyway.

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **P.S. I do not own the rights to Marvel or any recognized characters, clearly...**


	3. Chapter 3 Spill!

**So there's more humor to this than I had anticipated but that's just fine by me! And Cecil could be OOC but I don't really know that much about him so for now he can be whatever I write him as so I hope he makes you laugh as much as he makes me.**

 **Chapter 3 Spill!**

Will sat with Cecil in Cecil's bedroom; neither had said anything since they sat down with Will sitting on the edge of Cecil's bed while his friend sat leaning over the back of his computer chair.

"Okay I know you're dying to ask about what happened earlier so just go for it." Will said, amused by how hung up Cecil was on this.

Cecil drew in a deep breath before letting out the torrent of thoughts that must have been hounding him all day. "Okay, Okay so you like Nico? The dark gloomy guy who looks like death and barely talks to anyone? Though I guess that's just his outward appearance, I've never actually seen him get in trouble and I think he's actually a really nice guy he just tries really hard to down play it and jerks like those are always bugging him when the seiners he usually hangs out with aren't around, but I've never actually seen him in a fight even though if it was me in that situation I'd probably be fighting, admittedly dirty but still, anyway I just never took you for the type to go for him, I didn't even know you'd go for a him, come on dude you gotta give some warning on things like this, at least yell spoiler alert before you ask the guy of your dreams out like some God of flirting or something because that was amazing and what the hell was up with that 'Nobody' line? Was that code or something? Do you have a code that you aren't sharing with us, not cool dude, we're your best friends and you're supposed to tell us these things, and BTW 'I have a huge crush on my lab partner' is totally at the top of the list!"

And while Cecil rediscovered oxygen, because Will was certain that he hadn't paused once for breath during that whole tirade, Will managed to process everything that he had said. "He's not my lab partner." was all he said in return though and Cecil looked at him like he was going to try and Force choke him. Will laughed. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to everything here and I never thought that things would happen like they did, it was just kind of impulsive but I don't regret it, and you never laid down any rules like that." Will was learning that out of his new friends Cecil was the type who liked to always be in the know and liked to gossip, it seemed they were both learning more about each other.

"You know what I meant!"

Will laughed again as Cecil half-heartedly threw a pen at him but before he could retaliate his phone alerted him to a new text.

They both stopped and Will quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw with a leap of his heart that it was from an unknown number.

Cecil jumped up from his chair and ran over to see who it was. "Was that him? What did he say? When's the date?"

Will used his free hand to push Cecil away so that he wasn't blocking the screen with his head. "Would you calm down, why are acting so crazy? You're not the one getting the text."

Cecil sat cross legged on his bed close enough to Will that he could still peek at the screen. "I'm nosy, besides you might need a wingman!"

Will arched a brow at him. "I already got the date so why would I need a wingman?"

Cecil rolled his eyes. "Fine how about sidekick? Advisor? I could tag along and make sure your date goes okay!"

Will threw a pillow at his friend. "Nice try but no." he went back to reading the text he had received.

 ** _Unknown: Well this is Nico, so if you still want to get together to study this weekend I'm free Sunday afternoon. And do you still want to get dinner?_**

Will smiled at his phone; he added Nico as a contact and sent his reply while holding Cecil back with one hand.

 ** _Will: Hey Nico I'm glad you text me, Sunday afternoon works for me too. And I meant it when I said I'd like to take you to dinner, if you want that is._**

Will jumped to his feet when he got a reply right away.

 ** _Nico: Alright, should we wait until then to decide what?_**

 ** _Will: That sounds fine, how about we meet up at the library and see where things go from there? How does 4:00 sound?_**

 ** _Nico: That should be good. I guess I'll see you Sunday._**

 ** _Will: See you Sunday._**

Will put his phone back into his pocket and looked over at Cecil who was watching him expectantly.

"I have a date!" he said with a big smile spreading across his face.

…

Nico sat in his room and stared at his phone still unable to believe that this was actually happening when his sister walks in and sees him smiling at his phone.

"You seem happy. Who are you texting?"

He just smiles to himself and replies simply. "Nobody."

But she knows that something has him in a good mood so she goes and sits down at the edge of his bed and waits for him to look at her.

"Do you need something Hazel?" he asked once he set his phone down and looks over at her.

Hazel smiles at him knowingly. "Okay spill, who is he?"

Nico's whole face heats up at the question. "What are you talking about?"

But she only smiles sweetly at him. "You have been acting differently these past few days and earlier I heard that those creeps were bugging you again but then a prince charming came to your rescue and you got a date out of it."

"Wha- how? Who told you that?" Nico felt really flustered now but he wasn't going to deny any of that, those same creeps tended to single him out and come along to bother him any time he was alone. Usually his friends from the upper grades would come and help him, especially Reyna which was why she had walked with him to his biology class earlier, but this time someone new had come to his aid and really he wasn't complaining about the outcome.

Hazel saw that she had heard right and threw her arms around Nico a gave him a tight hug. "Annabeth had been nearby at the time and was ready to stop by and judo flip them if they tried anything she said but then she had seen someone else head over and had been close enough to pick up most of what was said." She told him when she had pulled back, Nico's eyes went wide but Hazel quickly reassured him. "She only told me, don't worry you can tell the others yourself if your date goes okay, by the way when is it and what's his name?"

Nico laughed and pulled his sister back into another hug. "His name is Will and we sit next to each other in Bio. I'm seeing him on Sunday."

Hazel gave a little squeal. "I'm so happy for you! I hope it goes well, and don't think you won't be telling me all about it after." She got up and headed out of the room and Nico sat back and stared at the last text again.

 ** _Will: See you Sunday._**

 **So how am I doing so far?**


	4. Chapter 4 Relax

**Chapter 4 Relax**

After an entire day and a half of Cecil constantly going on and on about what might happen on Will's date and Will rolling his eyes at him to the point he was getting a headache, it was finally Sunday and after Will gets back to Cecil's house around noon the day finally catches up with him and Will is suddenly feeling really nervous about what would happen.

"Dude, relax! Just act all cool and sure of yourself like you did when you asked him out and you'll do fine! Although, if you've changed your mind I can always tag along. Look I've even got a disguise!" Cecil held up what seemed to Will to be the worst 'disguise' he'd ever seen.

"Cecil that's the hooded sweatshirt you wore on Thursday and those sunglasses look like you fished them out of the trash, that's not a disguise." Will sighed as he leaned back on the bed and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes as if he had a bad headache. "And the answer is still no to you tagging along. Why are you so obsessed with this anyway?" Will didn't know how many times they had been over this but he was still wondering about it.

Cecil shrugged. "Like I said before, I'm nosy!" Cecil smiled as he leaned forward. "Besides Love and friendship are just important to heroes as justice!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Okay _Sailor Moon_ when you're done inhabiting Cecil's body I'd like my friend back thanks." Will said with a slight smirk.

"Haha." Cecil said but from the smile on his face Will knew he wasn't offended. Just then the doorbell rang and for a split second Will bolted up and looked around in a panic as if he expected Nico to be the one at the door and he wasn't ready yet.

Cecil obviously knew what must have been going through his head because this time it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Take a chill pill Will, it's only Lou. She wanted to come by and make sure that you were ready to go be prince charming."

Will let out a breath and let himself calm down, of course it wasn't Nico. He didn't know where Cecil lived or that Will would be here and they had promised to meet up at the library around 4:00 and it was still just passed noon. Will still had plenty of time to prepare, or panic as he was doing right now.

While Will calmed himself down Cecil had gone to let Lou Ellen in and led her back to his room so that together they could give Will the pep talk he so desperately needed. When they got to the room Will was feeling a little better.

"So are you ready for today?" Lou Ellen asked as she entered the room and sat down in the chair that Cecil had vacated moments before. Will collapsed face first onto the bed and let out at groan and Lou Ellen looks over at Cecil who shrugs at her.

"How are you with disguises?" he asks and Lou Ellen smirks and nods at him while Will can't see that she's onboard with Cecil's plan.

…

Hazel was trying to calm Nico down because for the past half hour he had been pacing around his room trying to figure out what he was expected to dress like for a study date that turns real date after because he's new to this and is really nervous even though Hazel has told him about a hundred times already that everything would be just fine.

"Come on Nico just relax. I'm sure he won't care what you wear as long as you actually show up, but if you keep pacing a groove into the floor like you are, you might just be stuck here and miss your date altogether." She teased and he stopped instantly. "There that's better. Now just relax and I'll find you something to wear." Hazel laughed as Nico fell backwards on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

"But what if I screw this up? I mean you weren't there, he was so confident about it I didn't know how to react! What if I do something weird?"

Hazel looked at him over her shoulder from where she stood in front of his closet. "Like what?" She asked curious to know what had her brother so freaked out about this date.

He groaned and pulled at his hair. "I don't know… I'm the emo loner loser kid that only a handful of people actually talk to. I don't know how to really interact with anyone else, what if I make a fool out of myself or freak him out? He's still new around here and doesn't know many people but what if he's heard weird rumors or something?"

Hazel let out a sigh as she got out a light weight leather jacket that Nico could wear in the warm weather and tossed it at him. "Here put on that band shirt you have over on the dresser and you'll look fine. As for weird rumors I doubt there are any, plus if he put in so much effort to ask you out the least you could do is go."

Nico let out a huff that she took as a sign that he was done with this whole 'What if' game he was playing solo. "Besides, Annabeth said he was really charming, so Cinderella let's get you ready for the ball."

Nico rolled his eyes but complied.

"And one more thing." She said as she was about to leave the room.

"Yeah?" he asked a bit hesitant.

"Relax." She said with a smile before closing the door behind her.

 **Well that was shorter than usual (I think, I usually try for 1000) but I hope you liked it. And as you know I own nothing recognized, all rights reserved for actual owners and all that.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
